A New Breed
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: The Cullens went out hunting one day, and Carlisle was separated from his family by a strix that he met long ago. She told him she's planning to create a new vampire specie, and that he would be the first experiment. Canon Pairing.


**A New Breed**

Summary:

The Cullens went out hunting one day, and Carlisle was separated from his family by a strix that he met long ago. She told him she's planning to create a new vampire specie, and that he would be the first experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**One Step to a New Life**

**Carlisle's POV**

It was just another ordinary day...well for my family that is.

We were out hunting today since the sun was out, it wouldn't be too smart of us to go into town where there were humans around.

It had been a year since the Volturi came to visit. Thank goodness it was over, and they wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon. I heard from Eleazar that Nahuel's father was killed, but the sisters were spared. One of them even went to join the Volturi while the other two stayed with their brother.

I still somewhat feel betrayed by Aro's actions. Did he really wanted to kill my family? I'll never know. I should have known power corrupts all.

"Carlisle, dear," I turned to face my wife, who looked worried. "Are you alright? You seem to be in deep thought about something."

I smiled only as I told her, "I am fine."

"Come on, you two!" Emmett shouted, holding to a branch, and waving his hand at us. "The herd is moving! And I think I spotted a bear over there!"

"Yeah, come on grandpa, grandma!" Nessie called for us too. She was sitting on Jacbo's back, who was in werewolf form.

Our _children_ were all waiting for us, and both Esme and I merely rolled our eyes as we followed them after the herd. It's not like they were going anywhere. We happened to be faster than them.

In less than a minute, we caught up to the herd and one by one, we lunged for them. I lunged for the buck and quickly I snapped its neck, before I bit it and drained its blood. After years of practice, I barely spilled any blood on me, and finished my meal neat and quick.

The rest of the family were as neat as well, and so far Bella, Nessie, and Emmett were the only ones making a mess. Bella was still learning of course, and she does her best to be clean as possible, Emmett plays with his food, and Nessie was still a child.

I watched my family go after more of the herd and feed on them. Nothing could ever ruin this day, right? But then again...

"Hoo..." I heard the sound of an owl as I looked up to see it on the tree branch nearby; it was looking directly at me. It was a strix varia type of owl, and I wondered why it's out here during the day.

I turned away from it, ignoring it. I was about to head over to the others when it called again. I looked back and it was still looking at me.

Then it gestured his head towards behind as it flew to another branch. He gestured his head again.

Did it want _me_ to follow it?

I looked back to my coven and saw they were still preoccupied, and Alice was distracting Esme.

I turned to the owl again and it flew away...

I followed it. It didn't lead me too far off. Just enough that I could still see my coven from a greater distance.

The owl stopped in the middle of a clearing as it called to me again. By then, I was thinking about my sanity and how ridiculous this was. I was following an owl to a clearing, and it looked like it wanted to talk me.

"Pity me, Lord, I must be loosing my mind," I murmured to myself as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit that I acquired from Edward, and so did the rest. Emmett had announced it to be a signature move for a sign of annoyance.

"Not one bit, Carlisle, my dear," I was startled by a new voice in the area that I have not noticed.

When my eyes opened, I saw a very familiar, young and beautiful lady in the middle of clearing where the owl have stood.

My eyes widened in realization as I finally recognized who it is. "Fay De Lura."

"Surprised, dear old friend?" she asked as she walked over to me with her hips swaying, portraying seductiveness. She's still as I remembered her to be, before the Volturi burned her at stake.

"H-How?" I asked as I became alert, looking for anyone who might be here with her. I then thought of my family, and quickly I looked back if they were in danger.

I still see them over by the heard, but they were frozen, unmoving. I started to panic, but then I realized there was no wind. I hear no heartbeats from the animals, and I looked around to see that the falling leaves also stopped in midair. It was as if time was frozen.

I hear her light chuckle as I turned to face her again. I growled at her lowly.

She held her hands up to me. "Now, now, Carlisle, I'm not here to put your family in harm in any way..." My guard only dropped a little. "Actually, I'm here for you..."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "For me?"

"Yes, for you," she said, repeating her statement.

"How are you alive, Fay?" I asked her. "And what do you want from me?"

She laughed. "I have been alive for more than hundreds and thousands of years, ever since the continent of Mu was lost to the world."

My eyes narrowed at her. "Your mother destroyed that continent, or did she not?"

"No, she did," she said as she stopped a meter away from me. "She was a powerful sorcerer that wanted to create a whole new species of humans, but in the end, she destroys the beautiful land in order to annihilate the dark creatures she made...But she didn't think they couldn't possibly drown. Being vampires and all."

I continued to listen, before I realized she never answered my questions. I stopped her ranting, "Fay."

"Easy," she told me. "Anyways, before I said that I was here for you...Well, I was wondering..."

"No," I told her.

She looked at me, a little upset. "But I haven't even asked yet."

"It's still no."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I was hoping you'd be a little more willing about it, but..." She snapped her fingers, and soon I was hanging upside down, wrapped tighly around by dark tendrils that were coming out of her cape. I tried to struggle out of it, but it was useless.

"FAY!" I snarled at her and she only laughed.

"Sorry Carlisle," her hand reached to touch me and I almost bit her. "Is that how you should treat a lady?"

I feigned sorrow. "Sorry, I don't act kindly to witches."

"Be it so, but I'll do whatever I want to you. You are in no position to fight me," she said as she started to walked around me. "You see, Carlisle. I had another great idea. For another new type of vampires! I mean, I've made aswangs, kashas, Azetos, and bruxsas--"

I cut her off. "Which all led to your execution."

"Yes, yes, but why get killed for something amazing I have created?" she asked. "I'm only making the vampire world much more powerful."

"You're creating monsters, Fay!" I shouted at her. What does this witch think she is? A god?

"I'm creating _beautiful_ monsters, Carlisle dear," she said as if she corrected me. It made no difference whatsoever. "Anyways, to the point of mentioning them all. Your son, Edward and that vampire,Joham, had given me a new idea to a whole new specie."

She then looked me directly with those odd pair of eyes. "And you, Carlisle, will be the first of my experiment."

I shook my head at her. That's not possible. "I'm already a vampire, Fay."

She laughed again. "Who said I can't change vampires as well, Stregoni?"

Before I could protest, the dark tendrils tightened its hold unto me, nearly squeezing me to the point that I couldn't breathe. Not that I need oxygen, but that I couldn't inhale.

"Fay..." I whispered he name and that was the last of my air to speak.

She chuckled as she flipped me over, standing properly. She leaned into my neck, putting the collar aside to expose my skin.

"Don't worry, my old friend," she said to me. "This one, you won't regret."

There was nothing I could do now. She bit unto my neck and I felt searing pain from it. I hissed loudly as the pain began to spread all over my body. The pain was unbelievable, it was twice as much as it were the first time I was changed. I couldn't hold it in as I had before...

I was screaming...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watch Bella leaped unto a buck and sank her teeth into it and drained its blood. She was completely graceful, a little messy, but she never ceases to amaze me.

The herd was moving farther away, but that didn't matter. We can out run them.

_Edward!_ I heard Alice called me as I turned to her, and immediately we were both hit by a vision of Carlisle walking away from us and everything went black.

That was odd and frightening at the same time. I looked around and to my dread, our father was nowhere to be seen. "Carlisle!" I shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Esme was the second to notice that her husband and mate was no longer behind her. "Carlisle?"

_Hey, where did the doc, go?_ Jacob asked, but I said nothing. I had no answers.

"Edward, where's Carlisle?" Bella asked me when she was instantly by my side. Everyone was questioning Alice and me, but we both shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie asked us.

Alice looked afraid. "I...I don't know. I can't see him."

"But you could see through werewolves now, right?" Emmett asked. It was half a year ago that Alice was able to see the werewolves and Nessie now.

"She still can, Emmett," I told him. "She saw Carlisle walking away and the vision stopped right there."

There was only one answer to that...

"CARLISLE!" Esme screamed as she darted off to find him. We all sprinted after her, and quickly we spread out to find him.

It wasn't long until I smelled something...it smelled like...a bird?

I stopped and so did Bella. When we did, we heard soft grunts and whimpers.

_Edward, did you hear that?_ She asked me through her thoughts and I nodded. We both followed after the source...

...And we found Carlisle on the ground, convulsing...

My eyes widened. "CARLISLE!"

* * *

Oh dear...

What has Fay done to our favorite doctor?

You will all see soon.

BY THE WAY

A **STRIX **is a barred owl, but it has another meaning in the vampire legends.

It means **"a mortal who gained vampiric powers through the black arts."**

**If you like this story, please review!**


End file.
